Freaky friday
by Thalia Rose1
Summary: Athena and Annabeth switch minds  Please read  BTW it will be a short fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Freaky Friday**

Athena's POV:

I don't understand Annabeth. I really don't. How can she date my nemesis' son? How? How? And her friends? Hades' son?

This is why I don't understand her. This is why I check in on her. Of course, there are many other reasons, but the main one is Percy.

I checked in on her this Thursday afternoon. At first I couldn't find her, but then I found her reading something on the internet. She should spend less time on the internet, I thought. I told her that. She just smiled and said she would try. TRY. TRY isnt enough in my opinion. Obviously, Annabeth didnt think the same. I walked out the room and bumped into Hecate.

- Hello Hecate! What are you doing here? i asked, trying to sound friendly.

- Same reason you are. She said, eyeing me.

- Oh yeah! Silly me!

- Are you ok?

- Not really. It's Annabeth. I feel like she never listens to me. Like she doesnt care what I have to say to her, like my opinion doesn't count! If only she would understand.

She looked thoughtful. She took something out of her bag. It was a fortune cookie. I was so hungry I didn't even bother to read what was writen on the paper. Why? Because I forgot it was there and ate it. She handed me another one.

- Give this one to Annabeth. She said smilling then she disapeared.

So I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is short, but this is going to be a short fanfic<strong>

**I luv reviews as much as Aphrodite loves luv!**

**REVIEW! (plz)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV:

My mother came into our cabin for the second time to give me a fortune cookie. I twas kinda weird. I opened it up and read

"A journey soon begins, its prize reflected in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will More?

I was confused. I ate the fortune cookie.

_Next day..._

Athena's POV:

I woke up with a start. I looked around. the sun was shinning through the big glass windows. I got up and looked around again. There were many bunk beds.

This place looked familiar.

I walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I saw a teenage girl with blonde curly hair and grey eyes. I screamed. I was...ANNABETH!

Malcolm walked in.

- Annabeth! You woke everyone up! It's 7 in the morning. $

- I'm not Annabeth.

- Yes, you are.

- But-

- Just go back to bed and don't make any more noise.

I went back to bed, millions of questions filling my brain.

** REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**vv**

**v**

**v**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up in a huge grey and white bed. I looked around. The blue and grey walls were covered in blueprints and notes. There was a desk with a laptop and many notes. I looked at the bedside table. To my surprise, it was diary. I got up and walked to a huge mirror. What a nice dream, I thought. I looked in the mirror. I gasped. I wasn't Annabeth. I was...Athena! Calm down, I told myself. This is just a dream.

- Athena?

I pinched myself. OH NO! This wasnt a dream. I screamed. Zeus came running in.

- What is it daughter, he said, obviously irritated.

- I'm not Athena!

- Yes you, don't be silly. You should have woken hours ago.

I looked at my watch. It was 8 o'clock.

- Why?

- Don't you remember?

- Of course not! I'm not Athena!

- Of course not. You had that meeting with my brother.

- Which one?

- Poseidon, obviously

- Why?

- You are having a meeting about Percy and Annabeth.

- Why?

- I DON'T KNOW! Get ready, go to the meeting and find out.

- Ok, ok. Where's the meeting? I asked but he was already gone.

I searched for a wardrobe, but I couldn't find one. So, I walked around in a nightgown. I saw a huge pink door. I nocked.

Aphrodite answered. her room smelt like perfume.

- ATHENA! HONEY! HOW ARE YOU! LONG TIME NO SEE!

- Yeah, I said avoiding her hug.

- Why are still in your jammmies?

- Ahh...I dont know were my closet looked at me for a while.

- KK, I'll lend you something. YAY! MAKEOVER!

- All I-

- TOO LATE NOW! your gonna look so good for Poseidoon!

- Ok...

_30 minutes later_

I looked at myself in the mirror. Well, not exactly myself, but Athena. My hair was in a complicated but beautiful plait, i was wearing a puffy light blue shirt with dark blue pants and black high heels. I had a clutch in one hand and my earrings were dangly little blue crystals.

- Aphrodite, I hate heels.

- So? You look good, and that's all that counts.

- But-

- Go to your meeting before Poseidon leaves.

So I did

**Hope you liked it !**

**Read my other fanfics**

**I luv reviews as much as Aphrodite luvs luv **

**LIFE IS ONLY PRECIOUS BECAUSE IT ENDS – MARS**

**REVIEW**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
